Om Nom Stories
Om Nom Stories are a series of spin-off videos created by ZeptoLab. They tell about Om Nom's adventures outside the video game. А pilot episode was released on December 9, 2011. Ten following episodes, making up the first season, are a variety of short stories about Om Nom living at Evan's house. The second season was launched simultaneously with Cut the Rope: Time Travel; it unfolds the story of Om Nom visiting his ancestors from different epoques. The series tells doesn't show Om Nom returning home. We may speculate that he might bring his ancestors back home and celebrate his return, or either reach a vault of candy and return back home eventually. The 9th episode of Season 2 shows Om Nom dancing in a background of three stars. We may suppose that it might be the season's final, but no information is available yet. List of episodes Season 1 # Strange Delivery, published 24.10.2012 # Bath Time, published 08.11.2012 # Favorite Food, published 15.11.2012 # Candy Prescription, published 22.11.2012 # Halloween Special, published 31.10.2012 # Magic Tricks, published 29.11.2012 # Arts and Crafts, published 06.12.2012 # Candy Can, published 13.12.2012 # Christmas Special, published 20.12.2012 # Robo Friend, published 27.12.2012 Season 2 # Time Travel, published 17.04.2013 # The Middle Ages, published 17.04.2013 # The Renaissance, published 04.05.2013 # Pirate Ship, published 18.05.2013 # Ancient Egypt, published 1.06.2013 # Ancient Greece, published 15.06.2013 # The Stone Age, published 29.06.2013 # Disco Era, published 08.08.2013 Gallery Om Nom Stories|What there? Om Nom Stories 01 Strange Delivery|Om Nom Crunches Candy. Om Nom Stories 02 Bath Time|Om Nom taking a bath Om Nom Stories 03 Favorite Food|Om Nom choosing his favorite food Om Nom Stories 04 Candy Prescription|Om Nom is ill Om Nom Stories 05 Halloween Special|BOO! A scary episode. Om Nom Stories 06 Magic Tricks Om Nom Stories 07 Arts and Crafts|Om Nom chases a butterfly Om Nom Stories 08 Candy Can Om Nom Stories 09 Christmas Special Om Nom Stories 10 Robo Friend|Om Nom meets a robot. Om Nom Stories 11 Time Travel|The journey begins Om Nom Stories 12 The Middle Ages|Part 1: Middle Ages Om Nom Om Nom Stories 13 The Renaissance|Part 2: Renaissance Om Nom Om Nom Stories 14 Pirate Ship|Part 3: Pirate Om Nom Om Nom Stories 15 Ancient Egypt|Part 4: Pharaoh Om Nom Om Nom Stories 16 Ancient Greece|Part 5: Greek Om Nom Om Nom Stories 17 The Stone Age|Part 6: Prehistoric Om Nom Om Nom Stories 18 Disco Era Creation The videos were created by Toonbox animation studio. They are a mixture of real-life cinematics and computer animation, and the whole production team has put a lot of effort into making reality and cartoons interact. The process is described in two following behind the scenes videos: Om Nom Stories Behind the Scenes Om Nom Stories Backstage (Cut the Rope) Some sketches show how characters and ideas evolve during the creation of those simple videos: Sketch_-_Middle_Ages.jpg|Middle Ages Sketch_-_Pirate_Ship.png|Pirate Ship ru:Cut the Rope: Om Nom Stories Category:Cut the Rope Category:Om Nom